harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
1. Kapitel: Ein Junge überlebt
Band 1 / Kapitelübersichten 1. Kapitel: Ein Junge überlebt (im Original: The Boy Who Lived) Die Geschichte beginnt am 1.11.1981 damit, dass in einer ganz normalen britischen Kleinstadt wie überall im Land überglückliche Menschen in ungewöhnlich aussehenden langen Roben und eigenartigen Spitzhüten auf den Straßen auftauchen. Die sonst selten zu sehenden Eulen fliegen am helllichten Tag in Scharen durch die Gegend und selbst der dickfellige spießige Vernon Dursley, Direktor einer Bohrmaschinenfabrik namens Grunnings, kann nicht übersehen, dass in seiner Umgebung irgendetwas die von ihm geschätzte Normalität durcheinanderbringt. Als Vernon Dursley bereits zu Bett gegangen ist, taucht in der ruhigen Wohnstraße, in der er mit seiner Frau Petunia und seinem eineinhalbjährigen Sohn wohnt, plötzlich aus dem Nichts einer dieser seltsam gekleideten Menschen, ein großer alter Mann mit hüftlangen silberweißen Haaren und einem ebenso langen silberweißen Bart auf. Albus Dumbledore, so heißt der Mann, knipst mit einer Art Feuerzeug vorsorglich die Straßenlampen aus, ehe er von der Finsternis verschluckt direkt auf das Haus der Dursleys zugeht. Dort trifft er eine Tigerkatze, die sich umgehend in eine streng aussehende ältere Frau namens Minerva McGonagall verwandelt. Aus der Unterhaltung der beiden geht hervor, was geschehen ist: Die eigenartig gekleideten Menschen sind wie sie selbst Hexen und Zauberer. Sie zeigen sich auf einmal in aller Öffentlichkeit, weil sie von der jahrelangen schrecklichen Herrschaft Lord Voldemorts befreit worden sind und vor Freude alle Vorsichtsmaßnahmen vergessen. Warum Voldemort seine Macht verloren hat, versteht niemand: Voldemort hat die Potters – James, Lily Potter und ihren 15 Monate alten Sohn Harry angegriffen. Harrys Eltern hat er ermordet, aber an dem kleinen Harry ist er gescheitert. Statt das Kleinkind zu töten, ist Voldemorts Todesfluch von dessen Stirn abgeprallt und auf ihn selbst zurückgefallen. Auf diese Weise hat Harry ohne eigenes Zutun den gefürchteten Voldemort besiegt und die magische Welt von seiner schrecklichen Herrschaft befreit. Dumbledore hat beschlossen, dass der verwaiste Harry Potter bei seinen Muggelverwandten, den Dursleys aufwachsen soll. Petunia Dursley ist zwar die Schwester von Lily Potter, aber Minerva McGonagall berichtet entsetzt, dass Petunia und ihre Familie so nervig und grässlich seien wie nur möglich. Trotzdem besteht Dumbledore darauf, dass dies für den kleinen Harry vorerst die beste Bleibe sei. In der magischen Welt könne er nicht normal aufwachsen, weil er ständig für etwas verehrt und bewundert werde, an das er sich nicht einmal mehr erinnern könne. Dumbledore hat auch Harrys Transport geregelt: Nach einer Weile landet ein fliegendes Motorrad vor ihnen, von dem ein riesenhafter Mann mit einem Stoffbündel im Arm steigt. Der Mann heißt Hagrid und in dem Bündel schläft Harry, der von Voldemorts Todesfluch eine blitzförmige Stirnnarbe zurückbehalten hat. Dumbledore legt ihn vorsichtig vor der Haustür der Dursleys ab, mitsamt einem Brief, der die Geschehnisse erklärt. Dann verabschieden sich die drei: Hagrid steigt wieder in die Luft, die Frau verwandelt sich wieder in eine Katze und huscht lautlos davon und Dumbledore knipst die Straßenlampen wieder an und verschwindet ins Nichts. Der Waisenjunge Harry wird am nächsten Morgen von seiner Tante Petunia gefunden und wächst bei den Dursleys auf. Seine Pflegefamilie will auch weiterhin nichts mit Harrys Eltern und der ganzen Zauberei zu tun haben und Harry erfährt von ihnen deshalb nie etwas über die magische Welt, in der er eine Berühmtheit ist. Am Rand erwähnt: Bristol, Dädalus Diggel, Madam Pomfrey, Sirius Black (in der deutschen Erstauflage und der Audioversion heißt er noch "Sirius Schwarz"). Link zum Artikel Nachträgliche Änderungen 1. Kapitel im Film Im Vorspann des Films wird gezeigt, wie Dumbledore nachts in einer Straße auftaucht. Nachdem er, wie im Buch beschrieben, die Laternen gelöscht hat, trifft er auf Professor McGonagall, die sich von einer Katze in einen Menschen verwandelt. Nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung kommt Hagrid mit einem fliegenden Motorrad und bringt Harry. Dumbledore legt das Baby zusammen mit einem Brief vor die Haustür der Dursleys. Die Szenen mit Vernon morgens und abends fehlen. Deshalb erfährt der Zuschauer außer einer kurzen Bemerkung von Professor McGonagall, die bezweifelt, dass die Dursleys eine gute Pflegefamilie für Harry sein können, nichts über die Dursleys. en:Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone 1B